


Disneyland Delinquents

by Rokun



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Japanese Idols, Romance, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokun/pseuds/Rokun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done by request, but also because it had to be done. Fun new site to post to, eh? Tags should tell it all~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland Delinquents

“You sure it’s okay for you to be here today?” Riho Sayashi asked the girl she was walking with as they headed over to the gym.

 

“Remember, I’m in high school now!” Ayumi Ishida replied, tossing her twin tails and certainly looking the model high school student in her clean seifuku. “We get to skip whatever days we want! Well… almost.”

 

“You’re such a delinquent,” Riho teased her, giggling. The girl had met up with her before her P.E. class, which she was visiting to join Riho for one of their dance sessions. They could both use the extra practice… but mostly, Riho wanted to spend some time with her new girlfriend outside of their work world.

 

She still wasn’t sure exactly how they’d started dating; it seemed to her a somewhat unlikely pairing of a sixteen and fourteen-year-old, and they were in different generations of the idol group Morning Musume with actually opposite standing – Riho had joined nearly a year earlier, making her senpai to her older colleague. Riho was also regarded as one of the go-to senpai to help with training and practice, due to her long dance experience. Ayumi-chan had experience too, though of a somewhat different nature. Riho had been one of the featured performers at her school, while Ayumi-chan had mostly done chorus work. However, in their current world they were both featured dancers at least, if not Ayumi-chan as much in the singing department.

 

In any case, one day while observing Riho and Ayumi-chan working together on a dance routine, one of Riho’s generation-mates Fukumura Mizuki-chan was watching them, and when Riho stepped up to adjust Ayumi-chan’s posture, she suddenly called out, “You know, you two are really too cute when you’re working together so seriously like that. You should start dating or something; that way you’d have a lot more time to share tips with each other.”

 

This of course elicited blushes from the two girls working hard at practice, but it planted a seed in their heads that wouldn’t go away. After staying late that evening and stopping by Starbucks on the way to the station, they kept shooting furtive looks at each other while sipping on their lattes and making smalltalk.

 

“We should do this more often,” Riho commented casually, relaxing from the sweet taste of caramel.

 

“What? Go on a date?” Ayumi-chan replied.

 

Riho choked on her last sip.

 

When she finally regained her breath, she looked across at the girl from under her eyelashes. “Well Fuku-chan was right,” she replied, referring to Mizuki-chan by her common nickname. “I’m sure there are lots of things we could… share with each other.”

 

“Ok,” Ayumi-chan had said quietly, and that was that.

 

After that, they did start going on more and more dates together – meals, Sky Tree, karaoke. They even found that it was helpful to work on each other’s singing at karaoke since, although Riho got many more lines in the group’s songs, she certainly didn’t feel that she was a much better singer than Ayumi-chan. They also went to TDL, or Tokyo Disneyland, and it was there one night near Christmas where things began to evolve.

 

After of course having their fill of rides and mickey-eared pastries, the two of them stood after dark near a small pond a bit away from the crowds, to keep a low profile as they watched the holiday fireworks explode in the crisp night while their ears took in the sounds of a live band playing Christmas music for the parade winding its way through the crowds to the Cinderella Castle.

 

“Ah, it’s kinda romantic, isn’t it?” Ayumi-chan remarked as they huddled together in the cool of the night, their fluffy coats cozy around their shoulders. After the last explosion, the girl’s eyes roamed up to a branch above them, where some leaves were tied around it with a red ribbon.

 

“Oh!” she cried out. “I’ve seen that before! It’s mistletoe! They say in the West that, if two people meet below some mistletoe, you have to kiss! Isn’t that romantic?”

 

Now, Riho had only been half-listening when the girl first spoke, but when she glanced up at the sprig above her, she blinked. Going back over the last few things her companion had said, her mind froze a little. Glancing over at the girl, who was still staring up with a delighted smile, she asked without a thought, “You want me to kiss you?”

 

Ayumi-chan looked over and blinked herself, her smile fading just slightly but her eyes narrowing in confusion. “I… um…” she began, and glanced back up at the mistletoe. “Of course you don’t have to,” she said quickly, as if the idea was absurd. Her smile faded a little more though, gave an uncertain twist, and she finally added, “…unless you want to…?”

 

Riho stared at the girl a moment, and then to the other’s surprise burst out in nervous giggles. “That would be weird, wouldn’t it?” she said. “I mean, we’re two girls, and it’s not like we’re a couple…” …Although they had certainly been dating an awful lot for a good while. “But then, I guess there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s just tradition, and since we’re in Disneyland I’m sure that’s why they put it up, for fun. I mean lots of couples do come here for dates, especially around Christmastime.”

 

“…Like us?” Ayumi-chan asked, and Riho swallowed. “Just kidding,” the girl said, breaking into a grin.

 

Riho looked nervously around, but of course no one was paying attention to their shadowy forms near the pond with fireworks blazing and music blasting and characters waving. “Well just saying,” Riho said, “I’m game if you are.”

 

“Um…” Ayumi-chan replied tentatively. “Sure…”

 

Then they looked at each other, holding their eyes, and Riho wasn’t sure who moved first, but the distance between their faces narrowed. She noticed Ayumi-chan close her eyes just before her face blurred from proximity, and Riho’s own eyes switched to those glossy lips before she caught them with her own…

 

The next thing she knew it was over, and the two girls were pulling away from each other again. Riho’s eyes were still fixed on the other’s lips, and her tongue reflexively licked lightly at her own. Strawberry…

 

She also noticed that at some point, they’d started holding hands. Ayumi-chan was watching her carefully, and Riho smiled. “It’s fun making the most of Disney traditions, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Ayumi-chan replied simply. “Of course…”

 

They were soon distracted again by the fireworks and music, and it was only when they pushed through the door to their quiet hotel room that something felt different, and a shroud of awkwardness arose between them. Ayumi-chan bathed first, followed by Riho, and when Riho came out and saw Ayumi-chan lying back on the bed watching TV, she jumped on it to join her.

 

When she did, she accidentally bumped into Ayumi-chan, and settled down with a very keen awareness of the girl’s presence beside her.

 

“So…” Riho began, glancing at the TV but not really seeing it. “Whatcha watching?”

 

“Nakai’s Christmas show which Michishige-san and Tanaka-san are on. Isn’t Michishige-san so cute!”

 

“Mhm. She’s cute today too,” replied Riho automatically.

 

Ayumi-chan giggled and glanced to her. “She’s not really here you know.”

 

“Habit,” Riho said, giggling along nervously. Then, “Are we dating?”

 

The other’s laughter faded, though her smile remained. “Dating?” she asked. “Um, I guess so, yeah… Why?”

 

“So like when we kissed earlier, under that mistletoe, it wasn’t really all that strange, was it? I mean, not necessarily just for tradition?”

 

Ayumi-chan blushed, and Riho noticed it nearly matched the color of her lips, though of course the strawberry lipstick would be all washed off by now. “We’re two girls, Riho-san. What else would it be? …Are you saying you want to kiss me?”

 

“Maybe,” Riho said, pouting a little. “I don’t know. It might help us to get to know each other better. Maybe it’d help us be more synchronized if we knew each other’s bodies more. Plus your lips are soft, and you have silky hair. It’s nice to touch.”

 

Maybe not thinking of the full impact of what she was saying, the girl beside her blushed deeper with each word.

 

“So cute!” Riho said, peering into her face. “Your cheeks really do almost match the color of your lips.” And she reached out to touch her fingertips to Ayumi-chan’s cheek, her half-roll causing her to almost cuddle into the other’s side.

 

Ayumi-chan’s eyes widened bit by bit as Riho’s face neared hers, and Riho could feel her breath being reflected back by their proximity…

 

 _“Eep!”_ Ayumi-chan squealed, and squirmed away from the other girl, picking up the remote from the end table to flip off the TV. “I think it’s time for me to get to sleep!” And she slipped under the covers, turning away from Riho to turn off the light and snuggle into her pillow.

 

Staring, half-stunned and half-pouting, though not sure of what it was she wanted, Riho looked around. “Ayumi-chan…” she said softly.

 

“Yes?” she heard in a mumble from the pillow.

 

Riho pulled back the covers to slide under them herself. “I need someone to hold onto, or I won’t be able to fall asleep.”

 

“O… ok,” Ayumi-chan replied.

 

Satisfied, Riho moved up to snuggle against Ayumi-chan’s back, wrapping her arms around the girl’s midsection. She adjusted for a few seconds in an attempt to get comfy before Ayumi-chan rolled toward her, foiling her efforts.

 

Riho felt disgruntled at first before managing to make out the girl’s face looking seriously at her in the dimness.

 

“Riho-san makes it so hard to resist her. I know it’s wrong, I shouldn’t be, but I just can’t… I can’t do it anymore…”

 

“What?” Riho asked, but then she felt a hand against the back of her head, felt long fingers thread their way into her hair, and the girl pulled her head down to her own, down until their lips pressed together once again.

 

This kiss was different, though. It was stronger, surer, though still experimental. It was also wetter. Riho felt herself melding down into the smaller girl, their lips caressing timidly as they pulled each other closer. It became exploratory when Riho’s mouth slowly opened, and when Ayumi-chan followed suit the two girls exchanged breaths. Riho twitched slightly when she felt Ayumi-chan’s tongue tentatively brush against her lips, and suddenly, everything was different.

 

Since that night, when they made out until happily falling asleep together, they found some secluded place to kiss or make out, or even some experimental touching, when they got the chance. But opportunities for this were rare, and for some reason now they’d broken into this new territory, Riho was always left wanting more.

 

Riho brought her thoughts back to the present as she dragged her Ayumi-chan toward the gym. She’d done some research of her own since that day, and now had some idea of what she wanted, wild as it seemed when she thought about it. Well, she had decided to try and not think, and instead just do when it came to this. Somehow, she felt today might be her chance.

 

When they changed from their seifuku to sweats, Riho peered at Ayumi-chan out of the corner of her eye. They’d of course seen each other in various states of undress back stage and in some dressing rooms, but she never got tired of viewing the girl’s body even though it made Ayumi-chan get nervous and give her strange looks if she noticed. Therefore, she did her best to be subtle about it.

 

The dancing went well; the two idols were of course the center of attention of the class, and the teacher lost control fairly quickly as it degenerated into the two of them performing some of their dances as the other girls cheered them on. Perhaps in response to the noise, a few other students who were nearby or who had a little free time came to watch and cheer them on as well. Eventually the teacher settled things down, along with the help of some other school administrators, and they got back to the regular practice. All-in-all though, it was quite a satisfying moment for Riho.

 

“Nee, Ayumi-chan,” Riho said as they lingered in the locker room, fixing up the seifuku they’d just changed back into. Everyone had congratulated them and scurried off to their next tasks already, but Riho had other plans.

 

“Hm?” the girl replied, straightening her skirt in front of a mirror.

 

“Thanks for coming today. It was a really awesome time.”

 

“Wasn’t it?” Ayumi-chan replied, turning to her with a big smile. “It made me wish I’d had an experience in school like that. You know you’re gonna be the most popular girl around here for a good while now,” she warned, giggling. “Then again, I’m sure you already were.”

 

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that…” Riho said modestly as she strolled toward her girlfriend. Ayumi-chan raised an eyebrow at her advance, and gave a small _“eh”_ when Riho gently grabbed her waist and pulled her forward. Ayumi-chan’s face still glistened with sweat, though it was clean since they’d just showered.

 

“Will you allow me to express just how grateful I am?” Riho asked, and Ayumi-chan matched her grin before she leaned in and captured the girl’s mouth with her own.

 

After a few long seconds in the kiss, Ayumi-chan pulled back and darted her eyes to the room. “Your… gratitude… is nice and all, Riho-san, but someone’s going to come. This is your school after all.”

 

“Nobody’s going to come,” Riho purred, brushing a few strands which had escaped from one of the girl’s ponytails back into place with her fingers. “The gym’s clear this period. It’ll be empty for almost an hour.”

 

“Oh…” Ayumi-chan breathed, and Riho captured her lips again. This time the kiss became more aggressive, with tongues becoming involved. Ayumi-chan gave a very satisfying squeak into her mouth when she slid her hands down the back of her skirt, and she molded her hands to the girl’s slim buttocks while pressing their lower bodies tighter together.

 

Eventually their mouths parted again, the girls still holding each other tightly, and they caught their breaths while feeding off each other’s warmth.

 

“Ayumi-chan…” Riho murmured.

 

“Mm?” the girl replied in just as low a sound.

 

“I want to make love to you.”

 

Ayumi-chan raised her eyes to Riho’s face. They were full of surprise, but also betrayed curiosity. “Make love?” she asked in a high, faint voice. “You… you want to have sex with me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“…In your school?”

 

In response to that, Riho took her hand and pulled her along, out into an exercise room attached to the gym, where the floor was layered with plentifully cushioned mats. There she turned once again to face her girlfriend, and laid her hands on her shoulders. “Are you all right with me?” Riho asked. The girl certainly seemed to have no problem with her in all their recent makeout sessions, but Riho’s doubts always crept up with the girl two years her senior… well, in life, at least.

 

Ayumi-chan stared back into her eyes for a moment, making Riho’s heart speed up, before giving a clear, slow nod. Then Riho leaned in to plant a kiss at the corner of her mouth, repeatedly pressing her lips around that spot while enjoying the girl’s breath against her cheek, and at the same time sliding a hand down from her shoulder. She glided it slowly down her chest, pausing just an instant to feel how the flesh there beneath her jacket molded to her fingers, before moving it lower down.

 

As it passed her stomach, she adjusted her fingers to point down. When they brushed against the band of her skirt, she slid her hand further down and eventually began tugging on the folds to pull it up. Stopping her kisses while still holding her face close to gaze into her girlfriend’s eyes, her hand dipped beneath the other’s skirt and slipped between her legs.

 

 _“Oh…”_ Ayumi-chan breathed when Riho’s fingers pressed against her panties. She was somewhat surprised to find them already a tad damp. When she began stroking she observed the girl’s eyes, narrowing into those incredibly cute slits and glazing as the focus of her mind went elsewhere.

 

“Does that feel good?” Riho asked, thinking this was a good response from the girl but still not completely sure about it.

 

 _“Mmh…”_ the girl murmured, reaching to wrap her arms more fully around Riho.

 

Without anything more, Riho continued what she was doing, finally straying from her observation to nuzzle into her girlfriend’s neck. When she began kissing there, she felt more than heard a sound rise up in her throat. Riho moved along with her when Ayumi-chan squatted slightly in an attempt to spread her legs further, and Riho took the encouragement to rub more deeply against her panties.

 

Eventually the squatting resulted in the two of them going to the ground, Ayumi-chan laying back with Riho crawling on top of her, her hand still beneath her skirt. Her girlfriend’s hands started becoming active now though, slipping around to unfasten her ribbon and slide it off before unbuttoning and doffing Riho’s jacket, to then work on the buttons of her shirt.

 

When her shirt followed her jacket, Riho now felt a bit self-conscious with Ayumi-chan gazing up at her chest covered only with a small bra. The girl ran her hands lightly up and down Riho’s bare sides before she paused and looked up into her face. “Undress me?” she asked, with a slight blush that mostly just blended in with the flush from Riho’s ministrations.

 

“Okay,” Riho replied, swallowing, and finally pulled her hand out from beneath the girl’s skirt. She reached up toward her jacket buttons, but Ayumi-chan caught her wrists, keeping them at her waist. “Down here first,” she said, smiling.

 

Riho smiled uncertainly back, and reached around to undo her skirt. After loosening it, she pulled it down to reveal the now visibly-moist panties. At a nod from her girlfriend, she hooked her fingers in those too and pulled. It took a moment to get them down and off, but when they were gone Riho got her first good view of what girls keep most private.

 

Her small pink slit glistened faintly at its opening, and a soft-looking patch of black hair began just above it and expanded up between the creases of her thighs toward her abs. The top was obscured by the bottom of the girl’s shirt, but what she could see looked so soft that Riho couldn’t help but reach out and pat it lightly with her fingers.

 

The girl’s twitchy response reminded her of the situation, and she blushed before working at the rest of her garments. After what seemed like no time with her heart racing in her chest, Ayumi-chan was splayed bare beneath her with Riho admiring her body. Her abs, her perfect round breasts, her soft hair, her pink… Riho swallowed.

 

“Mou, stop it!” Ayumi-chan said, crossing her arms just below her breasts. When Riho looked anxiously up at her, the girl explained, “Stop looking at me! It’s embarrassing!”

 

“You’re beautiful,” Riho said dumbly.

 

This caused her girlfriend to blush deeper than the flush of her arousal, and she uncrossed her arms, but still she continued, “If you don’t start touching me, I’ll have to start putting my clothes back on.”

 

“Oh, that’s right,” Riho said, once again remembering the situation. It had felt odd from her research, and it still felt odd, but it was about to be something more than theory to her.

 

With Ayumi-chan looking up at her, wondering what she was going to do, Riho crawled back between the girl’s legs and pushed her thighs gently apart, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. It actually felt smoother than Fuku-chan’s, but then again, she’d never touched Fuku-chan there. Pushing that thought aside quickly, she lowered her face between those milky thighs.

 

“Riho-san…” Ayumi-chan breathed, but that’s all she managed before Riho took a long lick from the very bottom tip of her slit up to the top just below her smooth hairs. _“Ahh~!”_

Interesting taste, Riho thought, as well as smell. The girl’s scent was musky, and sweet, and she found when she dug her nose into the soft hair there that it seemed to permeate her olfactory cavity. Ayumi-chan twitched when she latched her mouth at her entrance, and began moaning in time with the sucking and exploratory licks she gave to her sex. Riho found that the girl gave the best reactions when she tried sticking her tongue as deep inside as it would go, as well as when she paid any attention to that nub of flesh, the clit, near the top.

 

Before long, never exactly having experienced something like this before, Ayumi-chan’s body seized in her climax, and when she was done, the girl pulled Riho up for a long, loving kiss. Somewhere during that, the girl managed to remove the rest of Riho’s clothing, and the two kissed and caressed each other, exploring, until Ayumi-chan’s fingers found the spot between Riho’s own legs.

 

The girl took turns nibbling and sucking at Riho’s ear as she delicately slid a finger in, what was happening at her ear driving her nearly as wild as what was happening down below – nearly – and by the time Ayumi-chan managed to wiggle two fingers inside, Riho’s body was roiling in pleasure.

 

“Deeper… mmm… _Deeper_ …!” Riho cried out, but Ayumi-chan only increased the speed of the fingers which were defiling her.

 

“My fingers are only so long, Riho-san,” the girl said with a giggle, and with a well-placed tongue in her ear shut up any further urging. However, Riho had seen a few things in her research, and she decided they’d have to try them out at some point. In any case, it was only a fleeting thought as the girl drove her further and further towards exploding… until she finally did.

 

A few minutes later, the sweat-and-other-fluid-slicked girls were still snuggling and kissing atop a now also-damp exercise mat, enjoying each other’s bodies as well as their intimacy. Riho felt almost surprised at how wonderful it felt to let someone this close, but in another respect it felt very natural too. No, primal, like she felt sometimes on the dance floor.

 

“The next class is going to start soon,” she murmured between kisses along Ayumi-chan’s jaw.

 

“Skip it,” the girl beneath her said.

 

“You really are a delinquent,” Riho purred against her neck, certainly not displeased. “But unless you want to put on another show… Somehow I think this one would be at least as well received.”

 

“Better,” her girlfriend said grinning, as the two made eye contact again.

 

Riho gave a long mock sigh. “You ever think we’re in the wrong line of work?”

 

Ayumi-chan lifted a hand to tap Riho’s nose with a finger, and giggled when she scrunched it cutely. “You, young lady, are too young for one.” 

“Hey… I’m not too young for you…” she protested.

 

“Nope, not at all,” her girlfriend replied right away. “But two, this way I can also have you _alllll_ to myself, miss Ace”

 

“You’re never going to stop teasing me, are you?” Riho asked, pouting.

 

“Nope,” Ayumi-chan replied. “But at least now you’ll be well-compensated for it.”

 

Riho blushed. That she would. She would be sure of that.


End file.
